Orander Gods
Bife’s land of origin is Greyhawk and these are the recognized gods of Orander. Since it is a Ravenloft domain there are no actual gods in Orander, and the Greyhawk gods are the ones everyone believes in and worships. Abbreviations AL: Alignment. Indicates the deity’s behavior. A listing in parentheses after alignment indicates a deity’s tendency to stray from the primary alignment. WAL: Worshiper's Alignment. The alignment of the deity’s non-clerical worshipers. SoC: Spheres of Control. The ideas, events, or subjects the deity controls or is interested in, and what the deity is worshiped for. SY: The symbol or sign by which the deity is known. Clerics must have a copy of their deity‘s symbol in order to cast spells. Boccob (Major Deity) AL Neutral; WAL Any; SoC Magic, Arcane Knowledge; SY Eye in a star. Boccob The Uncaring, patron of neutrality, foreknowledge,and foresight, is the Archmage of the Deities. He has few followers, but this does not appear to concern him in the least. Throughout the Flanaess seers and diviners entreat him for omens, sages revere him, and those seeking to create new magical items or spells often seek his aid. Services to Boccob, when held at all, include complex rituals, incense, recitals of alchemical formulas, and readings from special works honoring knowledge. Celestian (Lesser Deity) AL Neutral Good; SoC Stars, Space, Wanderers; SY Black circle with seven stars It is said that Celestian and Fharlanghn are brothers who followed similar but different paths. While Fharlanghn traveled the world, Celestian was drawn to the endless reaches of the stars and the Astral Plane. Celestian, The Star Wanderer, has only a small following, being revered by astronomers, astrologers, navigators, philosophers, dreamers, and others involved with the cosmos or the sky. Shrines to Celestian are located in the country, away from city lights, and are built on mountain peaks or hilltops with a clear view of the night sky. Services to Celestian are held outdoors under a starry sky. St. Cuthbert (Lesser Deity) AL Lawful Good (Lawful Neutral); SoC Wisdom, Dedication, Zeal; SY Wooden billet, starburst, crumpled hat St. Cuthbert, the patron of common sense, truth, and forthrightness, has a large following, and many wayside shrines and small, crude chapels dedicated to his worship are scattered throughout the land. In these areas his places of worship are large, elaborate, and well-maintained. There is a great personal enmity between St. Cuthbert and Iuz. Ehllonna (Lesser Deity) AL Neutral Good; WAL Any Good, Neutral; SoC Forests, Flowers, Meadows; SY Unicorn horn Ehlonna of the Forests, venerated as a fertility goddess, is also patroness of animals and all good folk who dwell in the woodlands. She is the deity of hunters, fishermen, woodcutters, and others who make their livelihoods from the forests. Temples to Ehlonna are located in sylvan settings, although small shrines are occasionally found in villages. Her following is strongest in the area from the Wild Coast to the Ulek fiefs, and from the Kron Hills to the sea. More females than males serve Ehlonna. Services to Ehlonna involve wooden and horn vessels, various herbs, and music from pipes and flutes. Fharlanghn (Lesser Deity) AL Neutral Good; WAL Any (Neutral preferred); SoC Horizons, Distance, Travel; SY Wooden disc with a curved line, representing the horizon, across the upper half Fharlanghn, Dweller on the Far Horizon, is venerated as the deity of roads, as well as travel and distance, and his name is usually invoked throughout the land whenever a road is built or undergoes major repair. As the deity of travel, his symbol is seen on the doorways of inns and stables throughout the continent. His non-priestly followers are usually adventurers, merchants, and itinerants of all sorts. Services to Fharlanghn’s are conducted out of doors whenever possible, preferably under a sunny sky, and with a clear horizon in view. Incabulos (Major Deity) AL Neutral Evil; WAL Any Evil; SoC Evil, Plagues, Nightmares; SY Eye of possession Incabulos is the deity of evil sendings: sickness, famine, drought, and disaster. Being a baneful deity, he does not have a large following. Nevertheless, common folk throughout the land give him offerings, usually foul smelling, guttering black candles, trying to appease him and avoid his wrath. Despicable persons of all sorts venerate Incabulos, respecting his power and malignancy. Temples to Incabulos are hidden underground or in isolated, desolate wildernesses. Services are held in secret, with the scene dimly lit by fat, smoky, black candles. The faithful celebrate multiple iniquities, while the priests hum and chant monotonously or join the debauchery. Istus (Major Deity) AL Neutral; WAL Any (Neutral preferred); SoC Fate, Destiny; SY Golden spindle with three strands Istus, the Colorless and All-colored, Lady of Our Fate, is also the deity of the future, destiny, and predestination. She has few true followers, but many people throughout the land call upon her in times of want or need. Some prognosticators and seers venerate Istus. Iuz (Demi-God) AL Chaotic Evil; WAL Any Evil; SoC Oppression, Deceit, Pain; SY Grinning human skull Iuz, The Old, is the patron of wickedness. He rules a portion of the Abyss named after him, holding court in his capital city of Molag where he plots the conquest and dominion of the entire land. Iuz’s wickedness and treachery are infamous throughout the land, and few creatures living outside his domain even speak his name, let alone venerate him. There is great personal enmity between Iuz and St. Cuthbert. Ceremonies venerating Iuz include foul-smelling incense or burning dung, the banging of great drums, gongs, or bells. Blood sacrifices are often part of rituals. Altars are usually of bone, and include many skulls. Services to Iuz are held in ancient, filthy, and dark places. Nerull (Major Deity) AL Neutral Evil; WAL Any Evil; SoC Death, Darkness,Underworld; SY Skull and scythe Nerull, the patron of covert activity, is known as the Reaper, Foe of all Good, Hater of Life, Bringer of Darkness, King of all Gloom, and Reaper of Flesh. He is the deity of all who embrace evil for enjoyment or gain. Many evil humans and some humanoids pay homage to Nerull. His temples operate secretly in subterranean vaults. Services to Nerull are conducted in darkness, with a litany glorifying death and suffering. Blood sacrifices are common. Altars are made of rust-colored stone; service pieces are copper and malachite. Pholtus (Lesser Deity) AL Lawful Good (Neutral); WAL Any Lawful; SoC Light, Resolution, Law; SY Silvery sun Pholtus, of the Blinding Light, is the deity of order, inflexibility, the sun, and the moon. Some followers of the Blinding Light claim that Pholtus set the sun and moon in the sky and maintains them in their rigid procession to show all creatures the One True Way, a strict path which allows no deviation but absolutely assures rightness. Such claims are not regarded as doctrine. Buildings consecrated to Pholtus are white. Services include many brightly burning candles, long sermons, and choruses of the worshipper’s anthem, “0 Blinding Light.” Ralishaz (Lesser Deity) AL Chaotic Neutral (Evil); WAL Any, but usually Chaotic; SoC Chance, Ill Luck, Misfortune; SY Three bone sticks Ralishaz, the Unlooked For, is the deity of randomness and madness. Most people in the land see him as the entity responsible for unforseen events which bring woe more often than weal. He is the patron of gamblers and those who take unusual risks-his intercession is never looked for. He has few worshippers, although a handful of small shrines and modest temples can be found in large cities and out-of-the-way places. Services to Ralishaz include random notes played on various musical instruments, babbling paeans, frequent castings of various augury devices, and wildly varying conditions of light and darkness, noise and quiet, heat and chill. Ulaa (Major Deity) AL Lawful Good; WAL Any Good, Neutral; SoC Hills, Mountains, Gems; SY Mountain with ruby heart Ulaa is the patroness of miners, hillmen, mountaineers, and quarrymen. She also has a large following among demi-humans, particularly dwarves, gnomes, and halflings. Shrines, temples, and chapels dedicated to Ulaa are scattered throughout the land. They are always located in stony areas, if not underground. Services to Ulaa include displays of earth and gemstones, rhythmic hammerings on stone, and hymns featuring chants with deep notes.